clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spongebobrocks09/Talk Archive 3
yo! i'm here again, and i want you awesome people to talk about me here. but nothin' bad, that would really offense me, dudes. --SK8RBLUSCAT TALK 2 ME! 00:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 01:47, 13 November 2008 (UTC) yo dude dude named sk8bluscat, you rock, man! =My pic is there!!! hey, dude, why is my fake ninja pic on ur page??? and why does ur page say, that ninja up there is me, even though its ment to be me???? Metalmanager 22:02, 13 November 2008 (UTC) calm down. want me to take it back? i can. - spongebobrocks09 soz spongebobrocks09, i just didnt know why it was there, u dont have to take it back, just dont say that its you, took ages for me to do that. Metalmanager 22:07, 13 November 2008 (UTC) sorry what i said on your page. sooo sorry. - to u dude he's not fake anyway. i didn't check your page, dude. sorry. the dude up there is my sensei again. What is the award??????? --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 22:10, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I think it is supposed to be an image! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 22:10, 13 November 2008 (UTC) i have none yet. You are '''16? TurtleShroom, our Webmaster is 15 years old. I'm 11. --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT YELLOW SNOW! 22:29, 13 November 2008 (UTC) not me. my penguin is. -spongebobrocks09 MY AWARDS Image:FOUR.PNG|Sk8rbluscat's smile award!!!!! THAT IS MY SHEEP! You can use the picture ok, but at the very least call her by her correct name. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 19:55, 18 November 2008 (UTC) This is wikia, it's everyone's sheep. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 18:49, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Dancing penguin's right. but i get to have LAMB CHOP. -spongebobrocks09 Fine. I but I reqeust you change the name. I uploaded the sheep so I get to name it!!!! --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 20:01, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Cool! Nice to meet you. Or meat you. MEAT RULES! But, I am am gonna eat something. Bye.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you. I've never seen you on the wiki before. Are you new? I expect some good edits from you just by seeing your past edits. [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Talk. 02:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, probably. Most likely. Like 80%. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Talk. 03:29, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hello! --Tigers Fan15 GO TIGERS! 22:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. I get a little mean when we have this stuff. I tore sometin in my shoulder, so I am in a lot of pain.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:29, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi fellow Sponge lover!I like Spongebob and Patrick.Who are your favorites?--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I am a '''GIRL'!Gosh,I keep have to telling all you new folks..--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) OMG!!!Did '''you' just insult my buddy,Agentgenius?Oh boy.....you have it in for you...--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Sheepman For the record, I was never going to ban Sheepman. He's a really great, kind, friendly person who happened to be ''manipulated by the evil that is AgentGenius. Sheepman is a great user. I forbid myself from banning Sheepman. He's too nice. One should not be banned for standing up for themself or their aquantinces. It's all over. AgentGenius is gone forever, and if I get permission, he's going to become a villain on the CP Fanon Wiki. Have a glorious day, TurtleShroom Ok... I don't LOVE you, you are a guy! I am a guy!!! WOAH!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Skaterbluscat]] 'TALK 2 ME!' 00:18, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I got it while swimming. I am going to miss tomorrows swimming too. Ouch. -- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:21, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I do, but I am off tomorrow. Thnk goodness for thanksgiving.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) rockhopper request! edited for the user!--Eddy34076 00:27, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Yo. I meant that guns and roses have vids on the page. I love VH.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:47, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Dude... Capitalize your letters in a sentence. I always capitalize my letters when I am typing words in a sentence. The Word, "I" must be capitalized unless it is like in a word like 'in, is, it' ok. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Skaterbluscat]] 'TALK 2 ME!' 01:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I am not trying to criticize you. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Skaterbluscat]] 'TALK 2 ME!' 01:20, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Here's mine: Have a blast!--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 01:24, 26 November 2008 (UTC) First of all, it's called the Gryffindor High Council. Ok then! Also you can join my elitists club! This is their home page.--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 01:52, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I just noticed when you gave me your sponge award, you called me a girl, and i'm a boy, not a girl.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 15:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) It's ok, sometimes people call me a girl.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 15:11, 28 November 2008 (UTC) To put the member template on your page just type and you get this Have a blast!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 15:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) To make the boy template, just type . To make the puffle template, I think you type I'm there!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 15:49, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, to do the Senshi template type . To do the Pin template type Why are you telling people to join your school for fun? It's just annoying, because i'm on the recent changes page, and most of the pages are edited by you!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 19:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) So your friends with Dizzy, aren't you? That wasn't her, that was Sk8rbluscat. He str00delized Dizzy's user page. He did all the bad things to Dizzy. Yes! Tell it to me NOW!!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 18:03, 29 November 2008 (UTC) What is page 54, 4 words from the left, line 11--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 18:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Thats incorrect. What is the word.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 18:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) THANK YOU!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 18:16, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I got a yearbook item and 1500 coins!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 18:20, 29 November 2008 (UTC) No. I do like Star Wars, but I don't want to. Sorry. Want to vote for/against/neutral me a sysop? Go here to vote.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:12, 1 December 2008 (UTC) RE: CLUB PENGUIN ARRANGEMENT hey, u saing u wanna meet me on cp? okay, im here --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 20:31, 26 November 2008 ( Glacier at the Iceberg? --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME What Server??? was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ [[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|Talk to me!!☻]] 16:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) That's not the hall of fame star. It is invluded on the template. -- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 18:17, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RE:RE:Wall O' Shame Dizzy144 swore on her talk page, so I protected it just to Sysop, and she threatened to start Crisis III. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 15:05, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Page 50, 4 words from the left on Line 6? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:09, 29 November 2008 (UTC) RE answer It did not work. Page 61, 5 words from left on Line 10? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:20, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Oh crap! I can't enter any answers for a while. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:26, 29 November 2008 (UTC) We are asking for the answers... Maybe it will work l8r. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:27, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Page 14, 2 words from the left on Line 6? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:29, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Please. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:33, 29 November 2008 (UTC) You're ticking me off! It does not work anymore because I don't have that same questions --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Page 16, 2 words from the left on line 12 [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) What's the word???????????????????????????? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:43, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I thought I forgot my password. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 18:13, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I'm busy, but I will help you when I get 100 more edits. I have edits right this Second! I wanna have the 2nd most edits on this Wiki! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 18:24, 30 November 2008 (UTC) TurtleShroom has the most amount of edits, barkjon has the 2nd amount of edits and I have the 3rd amount of edits on Club Penguin Wiki. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 18:27, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Signature [[User:Spongebobrocks09|SpongeBobrocks09]]TALK TO ME! Copy this: [[User:Spongebobrocks09|SpongeBobrocks09]]TALK TO ME!, go to , Paste it in this box: , and Check off the ''Raw signatures (without automatic link) box, and boom! test out your signature on a talk page, and it works! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 19:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC) [[User:Spongebobrocks09|SpongeBobrocks09]] The spongemiester loves to chat. Dude... You put it in the Signature Box in the Preferences! Click the link to get to it!!! [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 19:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) TDI Club and Signature You need to change the signature so you can use it when you are in a hurry or rebooted your computer! I can't join that, I have never watched Total drama Island. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 20:12, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Answer to question? rockhopper and stowaway? Page 75, 2 words from the left on line 10?? I will be your best friend if you get it correct. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 20:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Incorrect--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 20:20, 30 November 2008 (UTC) It did not work. I will try another question. Page 73, 3 words from the left on line 13. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 20:24, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Please, May I have an answer? Question is: What word is on page 71, 7 words from the left on line 6? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 18:39, 1 December 2008 (UTC) it's 2 late -- [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 19:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) It is 2 late for that question to be answered. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 20:05, 1 December 2008 (UTC) No, I don't watch Star Wars--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 20:18, 1 December 2008 (UTC) It's not a template. I make custom GIF moving pictures and animations. I'll give you a link later.-- [[User:sockpuppets411|בובות גרב411]] לדבר! או אחרת 23:35, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Logo Making To make a logo, you must make a picture of a thing that is related to the Wiki. If you need to, edit it, then save it as the name "Wiki.PNG" or "Wiki.png". Upload it on the Wiki you are looking for, then upload it as "Wiki.png". You have a Wiki Logo. --Mitzierowdy Talk to me! 00:03, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Your "Wiki" You are not webmaster of the Total Drama Island wiki. Your not an administrator there! Your not an administrator in 6teen wiki either! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:48, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Secret Question's answer Please answer this. What word is page 29, 7 words from the left on line 13? PLEASE answer. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:27, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Ninja? If Ninja you are, template you will get, young one. -- Sensei (Mot really, it's TurtleShroom) hey Hi spongebobrocks, it is me Hat Pop. I would like to know if you wanted to meet up on Cp. thanks! [[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] No I don't know who he is, but they are possibly The Walrus.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 22:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Which wiki? The 6teen Wiki or the Total Drama Island Wiki?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 22:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) 07sandy Ok, i put you on my list! Would you like to meet on Cp though? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 23:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) YOUR WIKI???? THAT WIKI IS NOT ''YOUR WIKI. YOU AREN'T A SYSOP THERE! YOU HAVE TO BE A SYSOP TO BE A WEBMASTER OF A WIKI! STOP CLAIMING THEM AS YOUR WIKI! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 00:16, 15 December 2008 (UTC) award i will give you TWO awards for saying that, one for my respect/trust, and the other for being a good friend --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 01:55, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Secret Question's answer Could you give me an answer from a book? Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 02:10, 15 December 2008 (UTC) k. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 02:13, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Igloo Sure. BTW I'm in Klondike Lighthouse with Spongebobrocks.! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:04, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Sponge, i wanted to tell you that you are a good friend, and i mean it. Thanks for voting for my new sig i appreciate it. Your good pal, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 23:53, 15 December 2008 (UTC) get in Get in? what does that mean dude? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 00:03, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ????????? question Ok, i get that part. But what if your not a member? my igloo has nothing but puffles! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 00:10, 16 December 2008 (UTC) picture As soon as i get one, do you want me to send you a picture of it? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 00:30, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Cp Sponge, Wanna meet on Cp? You can pick zones if you want. If not, i will. Outback, dojo --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 01:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Why did you call red the evil color? Evidence: I saw it on your user page as the caption for my award!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 02:42, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much for the spongebob award!it's exactly what I wanted. I'm spongebobs no.1 fan! In fact,for a bit of fun,I put in my name and spongebobs name in a love calculater! It came up with 99%! Lol! I've got a lot of spongebob keyrings and toys, 2 sets of spongebob earings, a spongebob wrist band, a spongebob treasure chest filled with spongebob playing cards,a whole set of spongebob magazines, a spongebob sweets container, a big spongebob backpack and so much more! Cutelolly 10:56, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I remember you giving you awards. Check on this page for the proof. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!' 22:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry for my bad grammar, it is that I remember you giving me awards. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 01:18, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Re:YOU STINKIN' RETARD! Dear Sir, I beg to inform you that I have reterned from my temporery exile.Immediately on returning,I looked over my talk page and am most indignant at your abusive comment.I will now inform a Sysop or higher power with a view towards your immediate incapacitation and, under Club Penguin Wiki legilastion, They will have no choice but to ban you.I think that, on this occasion, the law is on my side.If you have any objection to this I suggest you contact me on my Club Penguin Fanon Wiki talk page. Yours Sincerely, ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς P.S.:I had some old unawards lying around so I decided to give them all to you. Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAward.PNG Image:UnAwar Umm, On your Ways of winning at card jitsu, you have made a mistake, you said "folks will choose snow, so choose water" or something like that, and umm, SNOW BEATS WATER!! you just said how to LOSE! --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 13:00, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Not sure... --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 13:06, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the award! ~~Bluehero~~ RE:2 Things 1. Yes, I don't see the point, if you want to meet me, just tell me on the wiki. And I had to remove someone, Tbone9090 and Halo21 asked to be my buddy. (they are famous). 2. Here's the link. -- 12:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) party I know this is a long time from now, but you are invited to my penguin's 1 year B Day! The party is Tuesday, March 24, 2009. Please let me know if you can come! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for editing my user Spongebobrocks09! Meet at club penguin in server ice berg and Chillyfreezz's igloo. I will protect the pages so he can't edit them. Meanwhile, go to your page's history, and copy and paste what was on there before, ok?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 14:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) There! All of the user pages fixed!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 14:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I gtg, so I can't really help you. Bye then!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 14:31, 27 January 2009 (UTC) P.S: Sorry. It's school stuff. RE:Xat I'm there. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 17:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Sure. Course, here you go. Look at the amount of awards I got. Hardly 4 I think. I'm pretty overlooked but I don't really care. As long as I can be a help to this wiki, I'm happy. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 18:44, 27 January 2009 (UTC) party if you can come to my party, click here! Thanks, ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 19:52, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ps, check out the new sig! pictures Ok, i joined the Krabby Attack, sounds cool btw. To get pictures, i think you have to take them yourself, thats what i do anyway. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:00, 27 January 2009 (UTC) party March 24, 2009 ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 21:08, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ON IT!!! I will never miss a party!! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 22:03, 27 January 2009 (UTC) You iggglooo is not open! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 22:06, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Important Notice About the party, the server is Sherbet.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 23:33, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Your my buddy now so your invited to my blue party! If you want to come (PLEASE COME), write your name on the guest list! All of the information you need is on the guest list page! Hope to see ya there! Sharkbate 00:18, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joining the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every Saturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Hi there! Howdy! I cannot find the button in the talk page of metalmanager. How to talk to him? Chatting I mean the "leave message" button? I cannot find that button. Even though the edit button. I just can't find that button on metalmanager's talk page. hi again I cannot find the edit button and the leave message button on the metalmanager talk page. RE:Micro's back! So? Won't effect us in any way. As you know, all the sanity fakers do is vadalize, talk in Str00del and act like idiots, So, what makes this faker/non-faker any trouble? Could be micro, could just be a faker, but It really doesnt matter. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 19:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ya Of course, you are a good BFF. As well as everyone else on this Wiki that has made my time here very enjoyable! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 22:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry Hey Brendan7195 here (BJC695) I though you were someone else so thats wyh i removed you mabey we could meet up some time? RE: Snowman TV Sure, you can! I will message you when I will though! [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate']] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY!